U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,263 to Harper discloses that a slow wave structure for a traveling wave device may be supported by diamond heat sink members. The diamond members are bonded to adjacent components by heating an intermediate metal alloy of an inactive conductive metal with a small amount of carbide constituent in a vacuum, under pressure, at a temperature sufficient to melt the alloy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,914 to Harper discloses a slow wave structure such as a helix delay line having diamond heat sink supports. The diamond supports are maintained in good thermal contact with the helix by pressure only in lieu of being bonded to metallic members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,432 to Dohler et al discloses a delay line constructed in the form of a ladder for use in electron discharge tubes operating by interaction between the energies contained respectively in the electron beam and in the field of an ultra high frequency wave propagated along a delay line, as for example, in traveling wave tubes. The invention in the Dohler et al patent is the arrangement by which alternate rungs of the ladder are connected to the top of a wave guide in which the ladder is disposed, the other rungs all being connected to the bottom of the wave guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,979 to Karp discloses a traveling wave tube structure employing regularly spaced discontinuities of basically simple construction positioned in one wall of a conductively bonded wave guiding path. In one embodiment the discontinuities are formed by slot-like openings through one wall of a rectangular wave guide. In a second embodiment, they are formed by parallel wires laid transversely across an opening in one wall of a rectangular wave guide.